You wont believe this
by dibs4ever
Summary: Set in the future, when Dick finds out who Zatanna married hes in complete shock and cant wait to share his gossip with his best friend. This is a branch from my story "The Next Generation". If you aren't following it you should still be able to read this without being confused.


**So, this was requested by a reviewer from my "The Next Generation" story. I always try my best to please my reviewers so hopefully they sees this. If you enjoy this and haven't read that story please check it out because this might be a little confusing is you haven't, let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick held the phone to his ear as he spun around in the office chair of the Nightcomputer

He heard Zatanna laugh on the other end of the line. "So, you said your introducing all the kids to each other on Friday?" She clarified

"Yeah that's the plan" Nightwing responded

"Okay, I'll see you all then. I can't wait to see everyone" she said

Nightwing nodded "Yeah me too, I'll see you then"

"Sounds good bye Nightwing "

"Bye Zee" Dick said hanging up

He set his Batcell down and immediately jumped up

He looked over at the time it was 7am it wasn't too early to wake her up

He quickly ran up the stairs through the manor and up the next set of stairs, he rushed down the hall doing his best to remain quiet while passing the kids rooms. He opened the door to the master bedroom taking a flying leap onto the bed and landing on top of Barbara

"Babs! Are you awake!" He said shaking her shoulders

"I am now" she said her eyes beginning to flutter open

Dick grinned down at her "Good, cause I have something to tell you that you're never going to believe!"

Barbara shook her head "Shhh not so loud, you'll wake the kids. Nightwing, Robin and Batman were out till almost 5am the least you can do is let Nathan sleep in" she told him

Dick rolled his eyes "If he turns out to be anything like me he'll get used to going 24 hours without sleep"

Barbara smiled up at him "So what's so big that you have to wake me up and tell me"

Dick bit his lip "Well, after I got back from patrol I started calling up some of the old team members to see if they had any kids that would be interested in joining the new team" he explained

Barbara nodded signaling for him to continue

"So, I called Zatanna, and you'll never guess what she told me" he said

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him jokingly

Dick rolled his eyes "Oh please, come here" he grinned and leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips

Barbara smiled "Alright continue" she said after they pulled apart

Dick shook his head "You have to guess"

Barbara thought for a moment "Is it about who she's married to?"

Dick nodded his head quickly

Barbara smiled "Just tell me, I'm not awake enough to read your mind" she groaned

Dick chuckled "Alright fine, brace yourself. Are you ready? Zatanna married Impulse as in Bart Allen! " he said anticipating her reaction

To his surprise she didn't act nearly as shocked as him

"Really? Wow I guess that's what happens when you haven't talked to someone in almost 14 years" she said

Dick climbed off her and rose an eyebrow "Okay you aren't acting nearly as surprised as I am"

Barbara shrugged and sat up "I am surprised, but I'm not shocked. She has always liked younger guys."

"How do you know that?" he asked tilting his head to the side

Barbara smiled "She told me back when we were on the team. She hated it in the beginning but started accepting it." She explained

"Hmm I never knew that." Dick said surprised for the second time that morning

Barbara rose an eyebrow "Really? I figured you knew considering you two had a thing when you were like 13" she said being the surprised one this time

Dick shrugged his shoulders "I just figured I had game"

Barbara let out a laugh "You had game? If I remember right, I'm the one who kissed you in a closet on your 14th birthday " she pointed

Dick nodded "But I kissed you back" he pointed back

" Only after I told you too, admit it you were just as shy around girls as Nathan is now" she said

Dick shook his head " I had a little bit more confidence than he does"

Barbara smiled " Maybe, but I think its adorable how he can go from this super confident kid to a shy dorky one as soon as a girl says hi to him. So, what does Bart and Zatanna have a boy or a girl?"

Dick grinned "A boy, he's 10. I was hoping he was a speedster because it'd be cool to have two speedsters on the the team but he has the same abilities as Zatanna. Which will still be useful." he explained

Barbara nodded "So is Bullet still your only girl on the team?" She asked

Dick nodded "I'm hoping to find someone with a daughter, I know Wally will kill me if I put her on a team with a bunch of guys" he joked

Barbara nodded "Well there's always our daughter "

Dick shook his head "No way, I told you she is not doing that, there's to many creeps and I don't want her out there besides she's 10"

Barbara smiled "I love it when you become a protective dad it's so cute" she leaned forward and kissed his lips

Dick smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to him as he laid back in the bed

"Ugh gross! Have you ever heard of a thing called locking the door" they pulled apart to see Nathan standing in the doorway. Barbara quickly jumped off Dick and he sat up

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Dick retaliated

"What are you doing awake? I figured you'd sleep in since it's Saturday plus you were out late last night" Barbara asked her son

Nathan shook his head "I'm Robin, I'm a creature of the night I can go off no sleep" he told her with a grin "Besides, it's Saturday so that means Alfred is making pancakes for breakfast so if it's alright I was wondering if I could go to Grandpa Bruce's" he questioned

Dick jumped out of bed "Of course Alfred makes the best pancakes, hang on I'll go with you" he said throwing on a shirt

Barbara shook her head "Wait up I want to go too! Let me wake up Leah and we'll all go together!" She told her guys.


End file.
